extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Italy
General Information Arian (before 855) Chalcedonist (until 867) Catholic (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Roman (Latin) (before 855) Lombard (Latin) (since 855) |development = 403 (Fall of Rome) 934 (The First World War) 1025 (The Second World War) 1082 (Present Day) |tech_group = Western|government = Salic Monarchy (before 970) Feudal Monarchy (before 1797) Constitutional Republic (until 1805) Constitutional Monarchy (1805-1814, 1861-1925) Fascist Dictatorship (1925-1946) Parliamentary Monarchy (until 1946) Presidential Republic (since 1946) |tag = ITA|capital = Roma (118)|rank = Duchy (1797-1805) Empire (1925-1943) Kingdom (476-present, excluding 1797-1802 & 1925-1943) |image = Italy.png}} Italy is playable from many, many different centuries and starting bookmarks. See also: West Rome, Sardinia-Piedmont, Austria, Croatia, Switzerland, Albania, Greece, Germany, France, Vichy France, Libya, Ethiopia, Somalia History Odoacer's Roman Kingdom of Italy Italy is first playable from 476 to 493 after the Fall of West Rome, under the first King of Italy, Flavius Odoacer. Interestingly enough, Odoacer's short lived Italian Kingdom is the only time where Italy has Roman as its primary culture. Carolingian Italy Italy is later playable from 855 to 950 under Francia's Carolingian Dynasty (Dynasty of Charlemagne). Napoleonic Italy Napoleon's Italy is playable from 1797 to 1805. Italy is a client state under France created by Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. Under his Italy, you will receive an incredible amount of monarch points due to Napoleon's 6/4/6 rank, as well as his god-like 6/6/6/4 general stats. Unified Italian Kingdom Italy had just been unified through the combined efforts of King Vittorio Emmanuele II's Kingdom of Sardinia-Piedmont in Northern Italy, and Giuseppe Garibaldi's Redshirts in Southern Italy. Emmanuele II's Kingdom of Italy is playable from 1861 to 1925. Fascist Italy Benito Mussolini's Fascist Italy is playable from 1925 to 1943. Under Mussolini's rule, your government rank gets upgrade from Kingdom to Empire. When WWII starts in 1939, Italy does not get involved and stays neutral for about half a year. In 1940, Mussolini's Fascist Italy will join the Axis Powers together with Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany against the Allies led by France, Great Britain, and Poland. In 1943, Mussolini's fascist government eventually fled to Northeast Italy when the Allies take over the bulk of Italy. Form Italian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Latin ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zena (101), Milano (104), Modena (106), Verona (108), Mantova (109), Firenze (116), Siena (117), Roma (118), and Ancona (119) * Effect(s): ** If country was part of the HRE (but not elector nor emperor) then: *** Emperor gains "Left Empire" opinion modifier of country ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Italy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Roma (118) becomes the capital ** Can embrace Italian Ideas and Traditions Strategy World War 2 The Axis Route If you wish to join WW2 on the side of The Axis, immediately get relations up with Germany in order to get an alliance. The Germans might even send you an alliance offer within the 1st week of WW2 because they need allies to help them with the war. Alternatively, you could fast forward to June 10, 1940, the date that Italy officially entered WW2. The French are very weak at that starting date so you should have no problem in finishing off the baguette IMPORTANT NOTE: This Axis Route strategy will be based on the 1939 WW2 start, not the June 10, 1940 start. The French Campaign Once in the war, move your regiments up towards the Savoy region. With your regiments stationed in the Alpine Mountains, France will take heavy casualties trying to defeat your soldiers. By splitting France's attention in half, Germany will be winning battles and gaining ground into France; fighting this two front war will be too much for France to handle. Once Paris falls to the Axis, it's over for France in Europe. The North African Campaign France and Great Britain will have troops stationed in Africa, so following the Fall of France, you should move a big chunk of your troops into North Africa. Italian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% Global Trade Power # +50% Better Relations Over Time Ideas: # Not a Geographical Construct: −10% Stability Cost modifier # Mare Nostrum: -15% Galley Cost & +20% Galley Combat Ability # The Office of Censor: +33% National Manpower Modifier # Italian Tax Reform: +15% National Tax Modifier # Heir to the Empire: +1 Yearly Prestige # The Path to Citizenship: -25% Core-Creation Cost Ambitions: # +20% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:European countries Category:Latin countries Category:Roman countries (culture) Category:Lombard countries Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fascist Dictatorships Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Presidential Republics Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Roman Empire Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:NATO Category:European Union Category:Present Day